


This Is Your Song Sherlock

by thinkhappythoughts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fic cover, M/M, but not really a cover, more like a teaser for chpt14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkhappythoughts/pseuds/thinkhappythoughts
Summary: This is a fanart (or kind of a cover art) for This Is Your Song written by my wonderful sister,agirlsname.





	This Is Your Song Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Your Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255291) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> When I read chapter 14 my brain immediately started to imagine what Sherlock (specifically his clothing) would look like if you brought him to life through art. There was something special in the way the outfit was described that made me curious. Such a beautiful and vivid language.  
> So I took a piece of paper, a pen and ta-dah!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works at DeviantArt by this link  
> https://www.deviantart.com/thinkhppythoughts/art/This-Is-Your-Song-Sherlock-783701868


End file.
